Tatemiya Saiji
Summary Tatemiya Saiji is a magician and the Substitute Supreme Pontiff of the Amakusa-Style Remix Church, leading the sect on behalf of their Priestess Kanzaki Kaori after she left them in order to protect them from the risk caused by being close to Saint. As Substitute Pontiff he and the Amakusas went on missions which carried the ideals that their Priestess believed in, and that is to always aid those in need. After a conflict with the Roman Catholic Church where the Amakusa and Kamijou Touma ended up saving Orsola Aquinas from them, he and the other members of his sect joined Necessarius for protection. He later willingly steps down from the position after Kanzaki Kaori returns to them and becomes their Priestess once more. An amicable man, he is a reliable ally of Kamijou Touma and has risked his life for him and other innocent people on many occasions. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically, likely 8-B with magic Name: Tatemiya Saiji Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Male Age: Around 25 Classification: Human, Magician, Substitute Supreme Pontiff of the Amakusa-Style Remix Church Powers and Abilities: Amakusa-style magic, Statistics Amplification, expert swordsman, anti-flame and anti-impact spells, can redirect fire and heat attacks, Afterimage Creation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (All magicians have a defense against mind attacks, but the technique knocks them out) Attack Potency: Street level normally, likely City Block level with magic via power-scaling (Could destroy a large section of a wall and overpower Stiyl Magnus, a strike from him can split the ground like paper and heat up dirt until it glows orange) Speed: Peak Human, likely Supersonic speed with magic (Much faster than Kamijou Touma, to the point he could create an afterimage which Touma initially mistook for an actual illusion; stated to be a stronger and more skilled magician than Itsuwa as substitute leader for the Amakusas) Lifting Strength: Athletic human Striking Strength: Street Class, likely City Block Class with magic Durability: Street level normally, likely City Block level with magic (Could defeat Stiyl without getting a single scratch, he was confident that his defensive spell would stop his fire sword and that his anti-impact spells would easily nullify Touma's punches, as he was unaware of Imagine Breaker) Stamina: High (Lasted in a sustained fight against Acqua) Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Flamberge Intelligence: Above average, knowledgeable in magic, Saiji was the substitute leader for the Amakusa after Kanzaki left Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Amakusa Style's Magic/Combat:' As a member of the Amakusa-Style Remix Church, Saiji is able to use a mix of Christian, Buddhist and Shinto spells. The Amakusa are particularly skilled on a brand of Idol Theory that allows them to cast spells using symbolism hidden in body movement and everyday items. **'Offensive Spells:' Saiji can use magic to empower his sword strikes, allowing him to split the ground or to destroy a large section of a wall with a single blow. Also, with just a swing of his sword Saiji can launch a magic projectile that looks like a transparent snowball the size of a soccer ball. The snowball completely vanishes after hitting the enemy. **'Movement Spells:' Saiji can use magic to improve his speed without even moving his feet as if he was skating on ice. He can move fast enough to create an afterimage and cause Touma to think he had punched through an actual illusion. **'Defensive Spells:' Saiji can use anti-impact spells to defend himself from physical attacks. *'Flamberge:' Saiji wields an 180cm Flamberge, a 17th-century dual-handed sword. The unique characteristic about the flamberge is its undulating blade akin to a flame. It would normally be made of steel, but Saiji's blade is pure white. Touma couldn't tell what the blade was made of, but it certainly didn't appear to be metal. Despite its size, Saiji can casually wield this sword in one hand. The sword itself isn't magical, and as such can't be destroyed by Imagine Breaker. **'Suppress Flame:' An anti-flame spell apparently unique to Saiji due to his weapon. By removing the flame attribute of the flamberge and swaying the sword around like a river he can suppress a fire/flame attack, like Stiyl's flame sword or an explosion, and then send the heat and flames back to the enemy as a counter. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Afterimage Users Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Adults Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8